chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Grey Brothers
The Order of Grey Monks of Gizad is the formal name of the Sect of humans who have organized themselves in their study of Alchemy and Apothecary to serve as healers and advisors to humanity and have pledged themselves to the mandates of the god of Knowledge, Gizad. Though the Gnomish god had abandoned the humans like the other deities, the Grey Brothers chose to follow his lessons (as expressed by the other races) in the hopes that he would eventually return to them. Origin The Grey Brothers, as they are known, were founded about two years after the Night of Fire when the reality had spread that no divine power was possessed by humans yet the need for healing arts remained. After the Silence Though the Order did survive the nearly hundred year silence, when clerics began being chosen by the gods once more, a few of their members were chosen among the first awakened. *(Gizadi) Geoffry of *(Gizadi) Raymond of Y Geoffry was a young man who had barely begun his second decade of life when Gizad called him to service. A shepherd boy who wore only home-spun clothes and armed with just a sling and a crook, he felt the urge that news of the Awakening needed to be spread to every town in his march and then every march in the barony. It was Geoffry who work inspired the Formation of the Pilgrims. Raymond was a slightly older man, nearly halfway through his third decade of life when he was blessed with the powers of a cleric. Raymond knew that if Humanity was to find its way back to the gods they would need to know how it lost its way in the first place. To do this the people would need to be able to learn of their history and communicate to future generations. Raymond worked tirelessly to spread the formations of Priories and Gizadi temple-libraries around the Marches both north and south. ''Factions Those humans who learned the Gnomish skills organized themselves into various factions which, in time, were later culminated into quasi-religious Orders. *Royal Alchemists Guild : Kel Arn *Order of Grey Brothers: Kel Mara *Order of Pilgrims : Kingsbridge The Royal Alchemists Guild remained in Kel Arn and served the king, the noble families and were seen as almost 'hoarding' their skills and talents from the common people. The Blue Sisters remained in Kel Mara and saw to the healing of those in the northern Kels and in some areas of the southern Kels. The Grey Brothers, however, moved into the Marches as the vast area was seen as 'forgotten' by the Kels and the needs of the common folk ignored. They moved to the city of Kingsbridge with the blessings of its Baron. Priories In the city of Kingsbridge, the Gnomes of Kel Arn, having seen exactly what the King of Kel Arn had in mind for the knowledge they shared, had saught refuge. Still wishing to aid the humans in their plight (perhaps at the instruction of their god, Gizad), the Gnomes moved to Kingsbridge and, with the assistance of the Baron and the fledgling Order, created a temple/school where they could teach those students who were prepared to learn. These schools became known as a Priory. Society Leadership The Order is lead by the Council of Priors. This group of nine men have an equal vote and none carries more weight than the other. Service When a man (and there are no women in the Order of Grey Brothers) swears the oath, he swears obediance to the Priors - the leaders of the Order. Because of this, they are then posted to a particular town or settlement that the leadership has determined for them. Sometimes Grey Brothers will be sent to a post by themselves and other times they will work at a Healing House set up in a large town or small city. Poverty Grey Brothers are supposed to renounce material wealth as part of their oath to serve the realms of men. This means that they're not permitted to accumulate personal wealth. Most, if not all of their personal items, are either given to them by the Order or possibly as gifts from families for whom they have cared. A typical Grey Brother has the following possessions: *A set of grey, homespun, woolen robes *Leather boots (for winter) *Pair of sandals (for summer) *Two long shirts of linen *Two 'night shorts' of linen (underwear) *Leather Satchel (for books) *Barge Bag (for clothes) *Wooden Staff *Leather belt with many pouches Education The Grey Brothers pride themselves on being one of the few human organizations, after the Night of Fire , which valued and continued to instill a structured, formal education within its members. As such, they remained one of the few who could read and write. This placed many of their brothers in the roll of Clerk ; tending to the written communications for whichever noble house they were assigned. Additionally, they were often saught out by those noble and merchant families who still valued education as a suitable teacher for their children; lending them to the role of Tutor . These jobs were often in addition to their other roles as Apothecary and general Alchemist . Family Name'' When a man takes the oath of the Grey Brothers, he renounces his family name and any claim he might have had upon any inheritance because of such birth. From there on he assumes the name 'Grey' as his surname as he has vowed to serve the realm rather than a particular family. This may not be such a large change for those of common or peasant birth who do not have great family names but for those born to a noble house, it is a very important decision. For this reason, only the lesser sons have ever come to take the Oath of the Grey Brothers - those who would not stand to inherit any true wealth due to their lack of prominance within the family. Oath of a Grey Brother: "I am Grey..." Patrons Several Noble Houses support the Order of Grey Brothers. Patron/Grey Brothers The Grey Brothers of the followers of Gizad who operate as a subset of the Order of Grey Brothers. The Grey Brothers are the record keepers and librarians of the Order and commonly wear the grey robe of a Gizadi. Grey Brothers are fairly sedintary, remaining in their libraries and priories - content to teach others rather than to explore the world much as Pilgrims do. Many of the teachers found in the Priories come from the Grey Brothers. Additionally, when a Pilgrim becomes too old to continue his travels he is said to 'take the grey' and change the color of his robes to take his ease in his later days. Known Grey Brothers Character/Grey Brother Category:Order/Gizad Category:Order/Highward Category:Order/Kel Mara Category:Order Category:Organization Category:Kingsport Category:Kel Nord Category:Kel Mara